Not much Different
by Zelink4eva123
Summary: "It's not much different from any other year. It's just the same old same old for me. Just sitting and watching TV, playing video games, that's what I do. I don't go out and eat with my so-called "boyfriend." I don't send chocolates to that someone special. I just sit alone, like I do every year." Zelink Oneshot AU Valentines Day FF


**I know it's late, but Happy Valentines Day!**

**I got this idea Wednesday (right before VD, just my luck...) and I didn't get finished with it until Yesterday :/**

**But, I know it's two days past Valentines Day, but oh well~**

**It doesn't mean you can't read it...**

**Does it?**

* * *

It's not much different from any other year. It's just the same old same old for me. Just sitting and watching TV, playing videogames, that's what I do. I don't go out and eat with my so-called "boyfriend." I don't send chocolates to that someone special. I just sit alone, like I do every year.

I do occasionally get chocolates from some boys, but none of them interest me. The one boy I would even consider wanting something from is the one I can't have. He's that one who will always be there for me, but never tries to move up in our relationship.

It's not un-normal, most boys wouldn't want me. Sure, I may have "pretty long hair" as some of my friends claim, but other then that, I'm a lonely nerd who plays video games, and my only social life is on the internet.

Most would call my life sad. Most would feel sorry, or pity me. I honestly couldn't care less. The only person's opinion I care about is Link's.

Link has been considerably my best friend for as long as I can remember. We used to go on family vacations together and hang out all the time. I even remember the first family vacation we went on was to Lake Hylia. That year, we'd built an awesome sand castle and named it "Hyrule Castle."

Although, despite all those times, after we hit Junior High, we split ways. Link made friends with Sheik, Dark, Pipit, Keet, and Kafei. I had been left behind, and I felt like he didn't care anymore. Of course, I did make friends, but very few and very slowly. I remember I went friendless for a year or two in Middle School. I'd leave during lunch to go and play the piano to calm myself. That was a daily routine, up until Midna came in the middle of my seventh grade year.

We became instant best friends and she helped me make some new friends. That same year was when I became friends with the biggest school nerd that I had gone to school with my whole life, but never really go close to, Saria. Saria helped me and Link patch our friendship up a bit in High School, I remember. Saria, Midna, Link, and I had one class together our sophomore year, and that's when she got me and Link talking again.

I'll always love her for that. I could never thank her enough.

During that year, I got to know the new Link a little bit, cause he'd changed quite a bit. I still knew of his same little tweaks, like how he'd bite his bottom lip when he was in deep thought, and when he'd smile, he'd tilt his head to the side, and also how when he was upset, he liked to draw his mom, dad, sister, and I even caught him drawing me once.

He was still the best friend I grew up with, just matured. He'd gotten a whole lot smarter. Right now he's got a better grade in History than me. Of course, when he found out, he never let me hear the end of it. He rubbed it in my face for days until I threatened to tell one of his little secrets.

That got him to shut up.

But despite the fact that we're friends again, he still hardly talks to me. He's become quite popular if you ask me. The only thing that bothers me is that he has girls swoon over him and ask him out. Knowing Link, I know he doesn't have the heart to let them down, so most the time he has these little relationships here and there.

He's had quite a few serious girlfriends, too, but I didn't like a single one. It's not that I was jealous, it's just, they weren't right for him. Some were rude, some where nice, but all the same, they didn't know him. They don't _**understand **_him like I do.

This past year, we've grown closer then we have been these last few years, this being our next to last year of High School. If there's something I was looking forward to more then anything, it was Valentines Day. I thought this year would be different. I thought things would change. I thought wrong.

This year, I've picked up a few hints on that he may feel the same way I do, but I was never certain. I thought that maybe by Valentines Day, it'd all clear up. But to my dismay, the fog is still up there in my mind, waiting to be cleared so I can see what to be excited for, and what to cry for.

I sat down at the same table at school that I always sit at, afraid for anyone to really see me. My face was damp with fresh tears as I awaited for my best friends to comfort me and be there for me. Time seemed to move by slowly as I gradually stopped the tears and closed my eyes, waiting for my miracle to happen.

The same thoughts that upsets me flooded my mind once again and the tears came rolling once more. If I didn't tell him soon, I may never see him again. We only have one and a half a year left, and then we'll most likely go our separate ways.

Well, I **know **we'll go separate ways. This time though, it might be hard to mend the broken friendship.

You see, Link got scholarships for Termina and Hyrule University, and I know he'll take the one for Termina University. I, however, only got one for Hyrule University. The news of him getting the Termina scholarship, I didn't know how to respond. I was so happy for him, but at the same time, I was crushed.

Termina is miles and miles away from Hyrule, and Link was born somewhere in there. He's always talked about wanting to go and visit it, see his relatives that he's never meet.

I messed with my disgusting tray of food as I saw Link plop down next to my cousin, Sheik. He wore his favorite pair of sneakers that he doodled all over and some Levi jeans. He wore a green "Hyrule High School" T-shirt and his favorite green baseball cap with out school symbol on it, the Triforce, backwards. Sheik wore the usual, his signature tight blue t-shirt and Levis. He wore a pair of blue converse and his hair was back in a braid like always. He also wore a baseball cap, though his was blue and had the Sheikah symbol on it, his also was on backwards.

That what you get for switching schools, from the Sheikah Arts Private School to Public High School.

They sat two tables down from me and Link sat with his back facing me, Sheik sitting across from him. I watched him carefully, examining his every move. He was irresistible. The fact of him leaving scares me.

Well, I should have known that me and him would most likely never happen. As much as I hate to admit it, I think he'll find someone in Termina to fall in love with and marry. Probably some rich girl who is nice to everyone, is absolutely gorgeous, has beautiful curly blonde locks and blue sapphire eyes, the perfect girl for him. She'll probably be so smart, she'll be the valedictorian. She'll have the most perfect laugh and smile, and never will a pimple pop up on her flawless skin.

They'll have two kids, and one will be named Landon. Link always liked that name, cause it was his dad's name. His dad died a few years after his little sister was born, Aryll. Link was eight, and I remember him being out of school for a week after those events.

He always talked to me about his dad and how one day he wanted to be just like him. He also said how he wanted to name a kid after him someday in the distant future.

Normally, you'd think the wife plans out the names, but I think it's sweet that Link has his mind set on that name.

I looked around carefully, not seeing Midna or Saria. I did spot Malon, my other friend, but she never sits with us. I looked over to Link's table and my eyes locked on Sheiks. He took a quick notice to my tears and I saw him lean over to say something as he got up.

I quickly closed my eyes and wiped the tears away as I heard two sets of footsteps slowly approach me and the two figures sat down on either side of me. I didn't dare to look up as I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder. I could tell it was Link's, cause his smell filled the air around me as Sheik rubbed my back.

"Zellie, are you alright?" Sheik asked, removing my hands from covering my tear-stained face. His hand found my chin and forced me to look his way and into his piercing red eyes.

My breathing shook as another tear found it's way out of my eye and onto my right cheek. I moved his hand from my chin and wiped off the tear. I found my eyes subconsciously looking over to Link, though. I could see the concern written all over his face and I could feel some more tears behind my eyes.

"I-I'm fine… just got lost in thought and… I started thinking about upsetting things…" I whispered, wishing that Sheik would go away.

"Would you care to talk about it?" Link asked and I could see him shooing Sheik away so he could talk to me alone.

After a little bit, Sheik's footsteps could be heard as he turned and left us.

Part of me had a little boost of confidence about telling him, and the other part of me was dieing on the inside and wished to be left alone. Some of my worry started to wash away as he stood up and helped me up, leading me out of the cafeteria.

After we turned the corner and were left alone in a hallway, my tears slowly stopped as Link hugged me. I was a little confused on why he hugged me, and why he was squeezing me as he did so…

I heard a little sniff come from Link as he continued smothering me in his warm, sweet embrace. This cut off my old train of thought and started a new train going. Why was **he** crying? Why is he squeezing me like he is? What is going on inside his head?

"I know why you're upset, Zellie…"

What.

What….

WHAT?

Oh crap, **that's** why he's crying? Cause he doesn't feel the same way and he feels sorry for me?

"Y-You do…?" I asked quietly and I felt him loosen his grip. He slowly pulled away and I looked into his tear filled eyes, waiting for the worst. Could he _really_ be letting me down here? Could he _really_ be crushing me in my last seconds of happiness in his arms?

As all these thoughts rushed through my head, I could see his future wife kissing him, holding a baby in her arms. I could see him laughing as she tickled him in his soft spot on his neck. I could see him avoiding me for the rest of my days…

I could see me dying alone in a corner, sad and depressed. I never really even owned a house or got a job. I died young, just a few years away it looked, and my eyes started to fill with tears.

"I know you're upset about me going of to college a Termina, Zel…" Link whispered to me softly and looked down, smiling.

_Smiling_? Is he _**Smiling**_?

"Truth is, if you're not going off to Termina with me, then I'm not leaving."

What.

What.

What?!

"What?!" I asked, as I couldn't help but let a smile appear on my face.

Link laughed and his arms found a way around my waist. I could feel him pull me closer slowly as my heart beat faster. Slowly, his perfect lips parted and he let out a small, sad sigh, "I'm sorry I didn't notice before… but I know how you feel… and before you panic inside, Zel…"

He paused a second as my heart raced and my mind filled with a million and six an answers to what he was about to say.

"I really, _really_ like you, too…"

My heart stopped and time seemed to slow down as I could see it all. I could see him kissing **me** and holding **me** and kissing **me**. My heart began to do flips as Link took another deep breath and started speaking once again.

"I wish I could say that I always felt this way, but I can't…. I guess I could say I knew it, I just didn't accept it…" he sighed, squeezing me around the waist and holding me securely to him. "I don't know why I never accepted it. I guess it's cause I thought that you could never like me back, so a gave up…"

That's when I had to stop him. Are you kidding?! Did he **really** think that?

"How could I not? You're perfect… You're every girls dream…" I said, wrapping my arms around his neck. My heart began to pound as his nose brushed against mine. Oh my goddesses, is this really happening?

"I doubt that…" he whispered, his lips grazing over my cheek, planting a soft kiss. My heart began to fly around inside me as fireworks blew up inside my stomach.

"You are…" I laughed, trying to keep from stuttering, "and that's why you've gone out with every girl in Hyrule High."

Link closed his eyes for a while, my heart beating a mile a minute. "Not _**every**_ girl…"

"Who's left?" I asked, playing with the flap of his baseball cap.

He looked me straight in the eyes and smiled softly, "Well, there's Saria and Midna, who are great girls, but Dark and Sheik would murder me if I touched them…"

I laughed at that and closed my eyes, feeling like I was walking on air.

"There's Ruto who, goddesses love her, is a freak… There's also my sister, which would be very strange if I dated her…"

I opened my eyes, laughed, and pulled his cap off, "I meant in this school, genius…"

"Oh! Right!" Link laughed as his nose brushed against mine again. "There's also Marin who never talks to anyone… and then there's Anju who has been going out with Kafei for… six years now?"

I nodded and closed my eyes once again.

"And last but not least… I haven't gone out with you… but that's about to change…"

My eyes shot open and my heart leaped and the butterflies and fireworks in my stomach started erupting and floating around.

I felt his lips on mine as my mind went wild with thoughts.

_Oh wow this feels amazing…_

_Oh my goddesses, he's such a good kisser…_

_I can't believe this is happening…_

_I wonder what Midna and Saria are gonna say when I tell them…_

_How did I get so lucky…_

_Please don't stop kissing me Link…_

_This is amazing…_

_I could kiss him forever…_

_What if we get married and that girl from Termina disappears from my mind…_

I kissed him back softly, running my fingers threw his mussed hair, feeling like a most lucky girl in the world.

I could see me in he arms instead of the Termina girl. I could see him kiss me, hug me, love me… I saw me holding a child in my arms as I sat in his lap, his arms wrapped around me from behind. I saw me messing around with him and tickling him in that soft spot of his.

I could see me walking down the isle in my mother's wedding gown, getting closer and closer the my future with him. I saw his deep, _deep __**beautiful**_ blue eyes locked onto mine, making my heart melt. I could see my friends laughing and smiling as me and Link danced together at Prom, us looking ridiculous as we danced.

Slowly his lips lifted off mine and I opened my eyes to see his **beautiful** blue, mesmerizing eyes staring at me. His arms left my waist and I felt my heart drop, looking behind me. No one was there, so why he stoooop?

"Come on… Sheik will be wondering where we are…" he whispered as I started to remove my arms from around his neck.

"Okay… but-"

"Oh yeah… and Zel," Link paused a second and pulled out a rose, sticking it in my hair, "Will you be my Valentine?"

I smiled and laughed slightly, kissing him lightly on the lips, "Of _**course**_ I will…"

* * *

**Sooo, how'd I do?**

**I hope it was worth reading...**

**If not, sorry you wasted your time ovo**

**If it was, I'd like to hear what you thought of it ^^**

**The end, I know, is a bit rushed, but other than that, I think it's okay...**

**I dunno, that's just me...**

**and if there are any mistakes, Oops~**

**I tried to fix all that I could find, I hope I found everything...**

**Anyway...**

**Happy/late/Valentines Day~**

**Enjoy~**


End file.
